


"Trip" and "Beauty"

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Chickens, Side Show, Trip - Freeform, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Two newer poems with fewer revisions.I have made friends with the floor.





	"Trip" and "Beauty"

Trip 🐓

Take a glance at my outfit  
I seem put together   
But bring me some rain  
Or other foul weather

And see just how quickly   
my act is destroyed   
As I fall in the mud   
That I failed to avoid. 

And these heels that I wear  
That I don’t like one bit  
Throw me down to the ground  
Leave me covered in... dirt.

\----------------------------------------

Beauty (My Costume)

What is it  
About the stripes and the ruffles,  
And the way the lines run  
That suggest that my act   
Is second to none? 

Perhaps it’s my boots   
Not making a sound  
Battered and worn  
Treading light on the ground. 

Or these Black stripes colliding with discolored whites   
And mud caking the lines on my sleek patterned tights. 

Let’s say you should fall for my wicked disguise  
As I seem to appear but a sight for sore eyes. 

See us on display  
Just me and my friend  
His claws will cut deep  
As he meets his swift end. 

The beauty you see is not beauty within  
It lies on the surface   
And it runs paper thin.


End file.
